Cbeebies Schedule Wednesday 13 January 2010
Morning # Rubbadubbers Series 3, Finbar's Important Part # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # Balamory Whale Bank # Little Robots Robot Race Day # Pingu Series 6, Pingu Wants To Fly # Tweenies Restaurant # Andy Pandy Teddy Long Legs # Charlie and Lola - What if I get lost in the middle of nowhere # Lunar Jim Recipe For Rover # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Step Inside Mr Davies and The Baby # Clifford The Big Red Dog Tie Dyed Clifford # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Guess with Jess Where's My Feather Gone # The Story Makers Tall And Short # Bits And Bobs Hens # Something Special Out And About High Street # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Librarian # Tots Tv Iguana # In the Night Garden Series 1, Wave To The Wottingers # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide Afternoon # Guess with Jess Why Has My Shadow Gone Away # Roly Mo Show Rockit's Birthday # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Hide And Sheep # 64 Zoo Lane The Story Of Hercule Moustache # The Story Makers Tall And Short # Bits And Bobs Hens # Something Special Out And About High Street # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Librarian # Tots Tv Iguana # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Fimbles Three Bowls # Muffin The Mule Muffin's Day Off # Charlie and Lola - What if I get lost in the middle of nowhere # The Large Family Flour Power # Bill and Ben The Big Time Band # The Shiny Show Sea Life # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! The Log # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # Guess with Jess How Can We Paint The Lily Pad Green # The Koala Brothers Series 4, Ned's Buried Treasure Evening # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Step Inside Mr Davies and The Baby # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # Guess with Jess Why Has My Shadow Gone Away # Cbeebies Bedtime Stories Bare Bear Nick Jr Classics # Thomas The Tank Engine Toby Had A Little Lamb # King Rollo The Bath # Mr Benn Wizard # Mr. Men & Little Miss An Invitation For Mr Messy # Mr. Men & Little Miss Mr Bump Goes On A Trip # Bagpuss Episode 1 Ship In A Bottle # Paddington Bear A Bear in Hot Water # Paddington Bear Paddington In Touch # The Wombles Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella # The Wombles Womble Summer Party # The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day # Clangers The Teapot # Mr Benn Pirate